


Too cute for a coffee

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While walking Watson, Arryn stumbles upon a pets-allowed coffee shop and finds something better than coffee inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too cute for a coffee

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen: send me prompts @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Arryn wasn’t sure she’d ever been so cold. Watson was undeterred by the chill that had frozen Arryn’s fingers. At this point he the tiny dog was practically dragging her along. Arryn longed to stop and get some coffee or something to warm her up. She didn’t feel comfortable with leaving Watson outside though. So Arryn resolved to continue walking, envying the people that walked past her with steaming hot mugs of coffee. Arryn had sensibly wrapped up warm though clearly that wasn’t enough. With the hand that wasn’t holding Watson’s leash and the bags that would ultimately hold his poop Arryn pulled her hat further down over her ears. It was a wool one she’d received for Christmas with a comically large bobble on top. The scarf she’d tucked so carefully into her coat was slowly unwinding itself from around her neck as the wind tugged upon it. Arryn sighed.

“How are you not cold?” She grumbled at the dog. Watson paid her no mind, pausing to sniff at a plant and possibly pee upon it.

 

 

While they were still, Arryn took the time to really look at her surroundings. She’d wandered into a part of town she wasn’t too familiar with. It was pleasant looking and every path was lined with some grass so Watson had a place to go. As it was, Arryn was making her way past some small businesses. A coffee shop caught her eye and she longingly looked at it. While she was staring, Arryn spied a sign upon the door with the clip art of a dog. As Watson finished up Arryn led him towards the door.

“This is a pet friendly café (please keep them on leashes though.)” The sign read. Arryn couldn’t help herself as she cheered. She opened the door and Watson followed her inside, tail wagging.

 

 

The store was empty but Arryn didn’t expect it to be full. She also hadn’t expected the barista, a rather attractive woman, to come running out from behind the bar.

“Oh, aren’t you just adorable?” She gushed as she came running over to the pair. Arryn smiled widely and nodded, gesturing down to Watson as he wagged his tail.

“Isn’t he just?” Arryn agreed. The barista returned Arryn’s smile and chewed her lip, offering the brunette a curt nod.

“Sure, I was talking to the dog.” The barista joked sarcastically – or at least Arryn thought she was joking. “Anyway, good morning – my name’s Barbara and I will be serving you two today. Would you like to follow me?” Barbara gestured towards the bar and Arryn nodded as she was led through the store.

 

 

The bar looked just like any other coffee shops except instead of cakes and shortbreads upon the counter there were dog biscuits.

“Water is on the house for both you and your pup here, treats are twenty five cents for two and the prices of our beverages for humans are on the wall behind me.” Barbara explained as Arryn glanced upwards. The coffee shop was reasonably priced and Arryn was amazed by all the flavours. Though she wanted to experiment, Arryn felt it was best to just stick to what she knew.

“I’ll take a regular latte please.” Arryn ordered and, on a whim, she grabbed a few treats for Watson. “And I guess Watson here will take these and a bowl of water.” Arryn shrugged. Barbara giggled cutely and nodded.  Arryn paid and the she took Watson over to a table. Arryn chose one by the window because though she didn’t like to admit it, she was a nosy person. However Arryn found herself watching someone else entirely.

 

 

Barbara was like a little bee – she rushed to get her work done efficiently and she hummed (literally) as she did so. Her hair, a lighter brown with blonde hints, was tucked into a hat but there was one lock of hair that fell delicately by her cheek. It swayed while Barbara walked, as did the girl’s cute butt whenever Arryn got a chance to look at it. Arryn tried not to be obvious but she couldn’t help but indulge – it wasn’t like she saw a pretty girl every day. Watson nudged at her feet and begged for attention and Arryn had half the mind to absently pet the top of his head as she stared. Arryn couldn’t help but grin when she heard Barbara’s humming escalate slightly and turn into a bit of a song. Arryn was even blessed with the sight of Barbara doing a little twirl before she finished Arryn’s drink.

 

 

When Arryn realised Barbara was walking towards her, she looked down at her table. She heard Barbara’s laugh before she dared to look up at her again.

“Did you like what you saw?” Barbara said with a wink. Barbara gently placed Arryn’s coffee upon the table. She’d placed Watson’s treats on their own little plate and Barbara bent at the knee to place Watson’s water upon the floor.

“I, uh – you’ve got a nice singing voice.” Arryn stuttered. What could she say? She’d been caught.

“Thank you! That’s such a nice thing to say. Well, enjoy your drink – I’ll be by the bar if you need me.” Barbara said before she bent down again to pet Watson – “The same thing goes to you too, little guy.” Barbara stood back up and offered Arryn yet another coy smile before she skipped away.

 

 

As Arryn took the first tentative sip of her drink, she could hear Barbara singing again. She was louder this time, bolder in her voice and in her moves. It was like she was putting on a show. Arryn wasn’t against it. She embraced it in fact. Arryn graced Barbara with her own little dance, shifting in her seat just slightly and bobbing her head along. Arryn heard the laugh in Barbara’s voice once she’d noticed. Arryn didn’t turn to look at her though; instead she looked to Watson and tried not to laugh at the poor dog’s expression. Watson looked so confused and unsure of what Arryn was doing but his tail continued to wag, simply happy to be there with her. Arryn decided that that was his dance. Arryn had to slow her ‘dancing’ down just a little so that she could actually drink her drink unfortunately.

 

 

When she’d sipped the last drink from her cup, Arryn didn’t want to leave. She debated buying another one but realised both her bank account and the other tasks she had left to do just wouldn’t allow it. So with a heavy sigh Arryn decided to help Barbara out by carrying both hers and Watson’s now empty plates and bowl to the counter. Of course it wasn’t just to be kind – Arryn did want to see Barbara’s face up close again. The barista smiled when Arryn approached.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that!” Barbara scolded playfully as she took the stuff from Arryn.

“Ah, I thought I’d be nice.” Arryn confessed, “Well, Watson and I better be off.” Arryn tried not to sound too sad.

“Will you be back soon?” Barbara asked hopefully. Arryn nodded just slightly too eagerly.

“Yes, I’m sure we will.” Arryn promised. With that said, Arryn turned to leave. “Good bye.” Arryn waved awkwardly.

 

 

“Wait!” Barbara stopped her. Arryn paused, already across the room.

“What’s wrong?” Arryn questioned – Barbara had sounded so urgent.

“You forgot your receipt.” Barbara called out. Arryn looked at her oddly – the receipt had been upon her plate, had it not? As Arryn reached into her pocket to check that yes, she had picked it up she caught the hopeful look Barbara was shooting her. Then it hit her. Arryn hurried back to the counter as though she’d just remembered.

“Oh yes, of course. Thank you so much.” Arryn grinned as Barbara handed her the receipt with a not so secret number written on top of it. Barbara nodded.

“So, I’ll hear from you soon yeah?” Barbara asked.

“Yeah.” Arryn said confidently before she turned to finally leave the little coffee shop.

 

 

Once they were outside and had walked a sufficient way away from the shop, Arryn let out a small sound of victory. It was high-pitched and happy and Watson turned to stare back at her.

“Well, Watson – I hope you liked it there because we’re definitely going back soon.” Arryn told her dog. Watson barked his response and while Arryn wasn’t so sure he understood her she liked to think that he approved.

 


End file.
